Republic of Khabarovsk and the Amur Basin (1962: The Apocalypse)
Stats The Republic of Khabarovsk and the Amur Basin is a democratic, right wing souvivour state in East Asia. History Doomsday 'Amur Oblast' #Soviet strategic missile troops, Svobodnyy-2x 100kt #Svobodnyy KGB training camp-1x 10kt #Uglegorsk top secret 'closed city'- 1x 50kt 'Primorsky Krai (Russian: Примо́рский край)' #Vladivostok city centre- 1x 10kt (Did not go of). #Vladivostok harbour- 1x 10kt and 1x 1kt (the latter did not go of). #Vladivostok airport- 1x 10kt (Did not go of). #Vladivostok Bay- 1x 1.25mt (missed, landed in Lake Ussrui, burred it's self 20ft in the lake bed and thus did not go of!). #Vladivostok navy dockyards- 2x 20kt and 1x 10kt. #Golden Horn Bay- 1x 1kt #Nakhodka- 1x 1kt (Did not go of). #Kraskino- 1x 1kt (Did not go of). #Kraskino Bay- 1x 1kt #Pavlovsk Bay- 1x 1kt #Pavlovsk Bay submarine base- 2x 10kt and 1x 20kt. #Pavlovsk Bay navy dockyard- 2x 10kt and 1x 1kt (the latter did not go of). 'Khabarovsk Oblast' #Khabarovsk oil refinery- 1x 1kt (failed to go off). #Khabarovsk Trans-Siberian Railway station- 1x 1kt. #Khabarovsk docks- 2x 1kt (failed to go off). #Khabarovsk military airfield- 1x 1kt. #Komsomolsk-on-Amur port- 1x 1kt. #Nikolayevsk-on-Amur port- 1x 1kt. #Komsomolsk-on-Amur Aircraft Production Association (KnAAPO) works- 1x 10kt. #Komsomolsk-on-Amur's Iron and steel metallurgy centre of the Far East- 1x 10kt. 'Yakutia Autonamus Republic' #Mirnyy diamond mine- 1x 1kt (it did not explode) 'Sakhalin Oblast' #A Soviet Anti-Air Defence (PVO) airfield, Burevestnik (English: storm-petrel)- 1x 1kt (did not go off). #Yuzhno-Sakhalinsk coal mine- 1x #1kt (did not go off). #Korsakov (Russian: Корса́ков; Japanese: コルサコフ Korusakofu, 大泊 Ōtomari) military base- 1x 1kt (did not go off). #Dolinsk-Sokol airfield - 1x #1kt (did not go off). #The Josef Stalin Coke Works, Korsakov - 1x 1kt #Novaya Airport - 1x #1kt (did not go off). 'Kamchatka Krai' #Kura Test Range- 1x 1kt (it did not explode and burred it's self 18ft it to the ground). #Pacific Fleet submarine fleet, Vilyuchinsk (Russian: Вилючинск)- 1x 20kt and 2x 10kt. 'Chita Oblast' #Yasnaya Olovyannaya Soviet strategic missile troops. – 1x 100kt #Chita missile silo– 1x 70kt #Nizhniy Tsasuchey airport– 1x 1kt #Olovyannaya Strategic Missile Troops- 1x 1.25mt and 2x 100kt #Drovyanaya Strategic Missile Troops- 1x 1.25mt and 2x 100kt 'Magadan Oblast' #Tthe Magadan-Kolyma gulag- 1x 1kt (did not go off) #Kolyma gold mine- 1x 1kt (did not go off) #The Magadan Missile silo- 1x 100kt and 1x 10kt- (the latter did not go off) #Sokol Airport- 1x 1kt (did not go off) 'Chita Oblast' #Yasnaya Olovyannaya Soviet strategic missile troops. – 1x 100kt #Chita missile silo– 1x 70kt #Nizhniy Tsasuchey airport– 1x 1kt #Olovyannaya Strategic Missile Troops- 1x 1.25mt and 2x 100kt #Drovyanaya Strategic Missile Troops- 1x 1.25mt and 2x 100kt After Doomsday It was bad in the 1962-64 weather break down. The ice and permafrost was badly affected and swamps began to freeze, grow as an ice lake, thaw, swell, dry up, re-fill, freeze over and return to normalcy all out of sinc' with nature. A major cholera outbreak and famine hit the yet to be nation in 1964, killing many people. The head party official for Chumikan, Sergi Azov and his wife, Anastacia, took control of the town in early 1965 with the help of a few remaining interior ministry and axillary army troops in the near by town of Okha. He had rallied the locals around his political stabilising the town's communist ruling clique in the centre of the Oblast and northern Sakhalin Island. A mixture of fear, a personalty cult, lies, astute colective farming ideas, propaganda and good luck kept him charged of the desperate land. Martial law, resource sharing, food rationing and alike were offcialy declared in early 1965 until the agricultural recovery in the late 1970's. Fist Contact This was made with Yakutia, the city sate of Heihe and Mongolia in 1967, then Japan, Manchuria, China and Kamchatka in 1974. Explorers from Taiwan, Vietnam and Tomsk found the nation in 1977. The Journeys of Discovery Chita Oblast was explored and partly annexed in the late 1970's. Other parts were already held by Mongolia since the mid 1970's or would also join Yakutia in the late 1970's. A journey to the coastlines of Ayano-Maysky District and Okhotsky District of the former Khabarovsk Oblast in the June of 1980, found littel of worth beyond endless forest, peat bogs and a few Tungusic and Russian tribesmen, so they were ignored for the next 20 years. 1975-1989 Sergi had control of the most of Khabarovsk Oblast, the east Amur Oblast and the entire Jewish autonomous region of Birobidzhan by 1974.The autocratic Oleg Okladnikov was apointed leader in 1975 and helped consolidated the nation. The various city states of the former Primorsky Krai and the unassimilated town of Troitskoye were brutally crushed in early 1976. The isolated Manchurian city of Heihe was besieged and defeated in late 1980. It would be then mostly peaceful assimilated in the mid-1980's. Japanese aid began to nurse the coastal parts of the nation back to health during the mid 1980's. The reformist, Yuri Yanardi Radlov, came to office in 1987. Vladivostok was started in 1982 and completable a year after scheduled in 1989. The End of Communism As Japanese, Chinese, Manchurian and Taiwanese aid poured in to Okha and Chumikan, so did much anti-communist thought and ideas. 1990-1995 The pro-democracy politician Liu Jiang Nian took over in the elections of May 1st 1996 and gave the city of Heihe and the surrounding ex-Manchurian territories more autonomy. The towns of Chumikan, Birobidzhan, Troitskoye and Heihe florished under the economic and social freedoms caused by the fall of communism. 'The Heihe race riots of 1996' '1997-2000' Yuri Azov, the grandson of Sergi, was voted in to office on May 1st 2003. Present day Relations are still good with Yakutia, China, Mongolia, Manchurian, Tomsk, Japan and Kamchatka SSR. Politics Military It is a volunteer force of 8,500. Army 'Navy' It has 2 armed ice breakers, a joint minesweeper/layer, a corvette and 3 patrol boats. Weapons Economy Wind and Water power 'Bio-fuel' 'Agriculture' Subsistence farming, fishing and a growing forestry sector are the mane stays of the national economy. The nations 5 minor engineering companies make hand tools, looms and machine tools. The woodworking, wood pulp and paper industries also make a significant contribution to the regional economy. The food industry many goods, including sausages, mayonnaise, flour, cereals, canned meats and milk and alcohol. Much of of the interior's land around is forested and in these forests roam animals such as red deer, roe deer, elk and wild boar. The hunting red deer, roe deer, elk and wild boar is a major source of food, supplemented by fishing at the many coastal settlements and ports. 'Manufacturing' The minor, but growing industrial sector is located around Khabarovsk, Blagoveshchensk, Heihe and Nikolaevsk-on-Amur. It is focused on steel, forestry, stone quarrying, woodworking, clothes, batteries, food canneries and hand tool production. 'Oil' Small amounts of oil are drilled for industrial usage in Okha, Sakhalin Island. 'Mining' The republic's natural resources include gold, tungsten, zinc, uranium and Manganese. Only a small amount of gold and zinc have been mined in 3 locations in northern Amur region since 1985. Transport A few steam trains operate on the Baikal Amur Mainline. Horses and sailing vessels are the mane forms of transport. Education Media Healthcare Thyroid and skin concern were no a major problem after 1982. Sports The Death Penalty Category:Russia Category:Nations (1962: The Apocalypse) Category:USSR